It has been recognized that there is an advantage to suppressing the effects of noise present on sensor outputs so as to minimize, for example, false positives. In this regard, it has been known that if a signal with noise, a raw signal, is averaged over a large number of samples, for example 128 samples, it will have less resulting noise than if averaged over a smaller number, such as four samples. The disadvantage of using the larger number of samples is that delay is introduced into the processed signal which becomes very slow in responding to changes in the raw signal.
One approach has been disclosed and described in Tice et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,524 entitled System and Method For Dynamic Adjustment Of Filtering In An Alarm System. While useful for their intended purpose, such systems do tend to introduce a degree of delay in the processed signals. It would be preferable if such response delays could be further minimized.